1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, an operation management method, and a computer-readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wearable wrist terminals called smartwatches are becoming increasingly common in recent years as described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-101505. For instance, a user wears a smartwatch on his or her wrist at all times.